Kido Iyashi
|romaji=''Iyashi Kido'' |alias= Healing Hero: Walking Remedy (ヒアリング ヘロ: ワオキング レメディ, Hiaringu Hero: Waokingu Remedi) |status= Alive |birthdate= 19 |birthplace= , |gender= Male |age= 41 |blood type= B- |hair color= Black |eye color= Red |vision= Visually Impaired |skin tone= Caucasian |height= 6feet. 1inches. (185cm.) |weight= 178lbs. 81(kg) |partners= Kenzo Iyashi (Sidekick) Kabuto Iyashi (Intern) Rei English (Intern) |previous partners= |occupation= Pro Hero |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Miracle Hero Agency |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Married |relatives= Kenzo Iyashi (Son) Kabuto Iyashi (Son) |quirk= Mitosis |abilities= |equipment= First-Aid Kit |debut= |voicejap= |voiceeng= |images= yes }} Kido Iyashi ( , Iyashi Kido) is the 31st ranked hero in Japan and is a moderately well-known hero in the Asian Pacific region. He is the father to both Kenzo Iyashi and Kabuto Iyashi, both of whom are studying at , the school which Kido graduated from. Having reached the peak of his career —or at least on the verge of it— Kido recently established a Hero Agency and is slowly shifting his focus from heroism to supporting the next generation of Heroes. While being called by his real name isn't rare, Kido is usually remembered by his hero moniker: Healing Hero: Walking Remedy (ヒアリング ヘロ: ワオキング レメディ, Hiaringu Hero: Waokingu Remedi). His popularity doesn't only stem from his high rescue rate, but his large and loyal fanbase. Using social media to his advantage, Kido frequently interacts with his fans through giveaways and gaming streams, despite his tight work schedule. This allows him to expand his fanbase outside of the local area and onto a transregional scale as well as develop connections with others in the hero industry, such as support companies. Kido's Quirk, Mitosis, works just like the name it's given. The Quirk allows Kido to control the process of in himself and (through training) others. With it, he can instantly heal wounds, prevent the spread of malignant tumours and regenerate whole limbs, all at the expense of his vitality. Appearance Kido's appearance is nothing out of the ordinary, barred from a feature or two. He doesn't exactly tower over others with a height of 6 feet. 2 inches. (187cm.) and possesses a lean frame that contrasts with the muscular bodies of younger heroes. In some aspects, his age is catching up with him, despite not being out of shape, Kido has lost the definition and tone that he boasted in his prime, as well as a slight decrease in strength and speed. His face has an apparent scar caused by a malfunction of his Quirk: the right-side of his face all wrinkled up as if only half of his face had aged. Not only that, but he can only see through that side as well —and thus his right eye is the only eye that turns red upon Quirk activation— as he is blind in his left eye. Kido's black hair is cut relatively short and styled in a spiky but tidy fashion. His hero costume is designed to be more practical than flashy, and has barely changed over the years even with newfound ties to support companies. The most recognisable feature of his hero costume is his olive, military-esque flak jacket that he wears over a dark-coloured thermal. The jacket is fitted with many pockets to store all sorts of equipment inside, often first-aid related, as expected of a "medical hero". The theme of dark colours is a recurring motif within the costume; his headband, eyepatch, trousers and open-toe sandals share similar shades as his top. Slightly contrasting, Kido wears white ankle wraps on both legs as well as a thigh brace of the same colour, though the reasoning for this choice has not been disclosed by Kido. File:KidoJumper.jpg File:KidoChain.jpg Personality From the public's perspective, Kido is an ideal hero, sure he has his faults here and there but they are overshadowed by his considerate and good-willed nature. These traits are reflected in nearly every aspect of his daily life, ranging from his work as a Hero to his role as a father. His smile is often noted as "his best attribute" and can bring feelings of hope of joy to just about anyone. Like father, like son, despite Kido's experience on the field, he has the tendency to show compassion for villains, going out of his way to heal them when they're arrested whilst aware of the consequences on his body. In fact, on multiple occasions, he has volunteered as a medic at various prisons across Japan despite his disliked reputation for being a hero. Even without his Quirk, he is always willing to assist others with their shortcomings and problems and likely the main reason that pushed him to form his own agency and train both the current and upcoming generations of Heroes. As previously mentioned, every individual has their own set of faults that they're not exactly proud of or may not even acknowledge; Kido's major flaw is his overwhelming sense of regret. Saving every single person is an impossible task for anyone, and so is helping everyone through their own personal problems, such is the case for Kido Iyashi. Behind closed doors, his usual cheerful and friendly personality is replaced by a brooding and silent one, taking time to reflect on his failures and placing the blame solely on himself without taking account for other factors. This behaviour inhibits his drive to do perform the most basic tasks: eating, socialising, preferring to keep to himself in a small, enclosed area. This has ramped up in recent times, as he is helpless in stopping the rising tensions between his children, as they both try to gain Kido's favour and continue his legacy once he retires. However, Kido isn't a child who's good at nothing but sulking, he refuses to let his regrets control him, showing the mental fortitude required to become a Hero, and instead shoulders and uses them to avoid a repeat of the events, bettering his skill and decision-making. This choice undoubtedly translates over to Kido's ability at mentoring others, being able to speak from a first-hand experience about a variety of situations as well as being able to pass on the knowledge and conclusions he arrived at, as seen with Rei English, whom he guided through the mental and physical limitations he had placed on himself whilst he interned at his agency. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Mitosis ( , Yūshibunretsu): Kido's Quirk allows him to freely control the process of Mitosis with near to no limitations. As such, he can instantly heal wounds sustained by himself or others by speeding up the process of mitosis, regenerate whole limbs and prevent the spread of malignant tumours by completely halting the process entirely, correctly living up to his role as a medical hero. Alternatively, he can harm others by slowing down or halting the process in their bodies, though it's mostly effective on opponents with enhanced regenerative powers. The one and major consequence of his Quirk is that any action he performs with Mitosis will chip away at his vitality, a prime example being his scarred face which was rapidly aged as a side effect of an untested drug. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Having graduated from the hero course and being exposed to nearly a lifetime of life-threatening events, Kido's agility has been honed to a highly above-average level. Although, it has declined in recent years, he still shows signs as if he were in his prime, dodging attacks from near point-black range and so on. Additionally, his acquired agility allows him to execute sharp, concise actions (like spins and sidesteps) and maximise on efficiency. Enhanced Pain Threshold: In his younger years where he was more reliant on the power of his Quirk, Kido fought in a more reckless style, allowing himself to take more hits as opposed to parrying or dodging them entirely. Undoubtedly, this wasn't one of his wisest decisions but nonetheless, this allowed him to build up a higher tolerance to inflicted pain that still lasts to this day. Experienced Fighter: While never a natural combatant, Kido's many years spent subduing villains has allowed him to rack up quite the fighting knowledge under his belt. Since his Quirk isn't primarily tailored to fighting, Kido pays particular attention to his surroundings to gain the upper hand, using the objects and terrain in his environment to his advantage. However, his skill doesn't stop there; even when given a clear, open combat space to work with, Kido is not hindered in any way and instead bases his own movements from how his opponent moves, his experience allowing him to quickly pick up on tendencies and formulate stratagems from there. His fighting style is best likened to , and though he isn't formally trained in it, Kido makes use of a variety of joint locks and throws in a similar fashion to actual practitioners of the art. However, when forced to, Kido isn't afraid of putting up his guard and trading blows with another. First Aid Qualified: As expected of the Healing Hero, Kido is first aid qualified and is able to assist with injured civilians and heroes and in some cases villains — on multiple occasions completely healing them before paramedics even arrive on the scene with the help of his Quirk. Highly Intelligent: Kido's expertise doesn't draw from only his experience as stated multiple times before, but also from his intelligence. Academically, he was one of the top students in his class and it is no wonder that he is able to apply his smarts into his work as a hero and generally, keep a cool head that is able to produce split second decisions. Equipment EpiPen: An Epinephrine Pen is a small, test tube-esque tool employed for injecting the epinephrine hormone into a target through the thigh. It is mainly used as a deterrent against fatal allergic reactions (anaphylatic shock); reducing inflammation, increasing fallen blood pressure, steadying breathing as well as controlling the other symptoms. Kido always carries at least five pens at all times, preparing for any scenario where an ally or civilian may need the extra surge of adrenaline. First Aid Kit: Kido never fails to carry a first aid kit on his person. The contents of the kit are distributed into the various pockets on his flak jacket thus freeing his hands for other uses as opposed to carrying the usual pouch the items come in. Kunai: As a kid, Kido had a huge interest in the mythical ninja arts, and despite the fact he never became a full-fledged ninja, he pays homage to it by using a kunai. He is no amateur when it comes to wielding the blade, effectively duelling other weapon combatants at no apparent disadvantage. Kido's kunai is extremely versatile and can be applied in many different situations outside of melee combat, for example, he has sharpened his kunai so that it can serve as a grapple when a rope is attached to it, giving him the ability to quickly scale walls, not to mention, the dangerous projectile it becomes when thrown with great accuracy. Shackles: Kido's main weapon are his shackles, though unusual, he incorporates the item into his fighting style, using the long chains to restrain and potentially choke out enemies. In some cases, he has even used the shackles to save people, dragging them away from the danger. Trivia *His reference is Obito Uchiha from anime and manga series, Naruto *He likes to cosplay as a ninja for his fans. Category:Heroes Category:Hero Agency Owner Category:U.A. Alumni Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Transformation Quirk Users